


Marked

by FancyFirePrincess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyFirePrincess/pseuds/FancyFirePrincess
Summary: Another old poem I found that I wrote in school about WW2.





	Marked

Death has carved this landscape,  
Into ditches, craters, holes and hills.  
But the mud has long gone  
And now grass grows  
Lit in stripe by the sky,  
Broken up by tall straight trees  
Full of bird song.

But the ground, still torn apart,  
Remembers the sound  
Of shells and bombs.  
It pays no heed to the silence,  
As it lies scarred and broken,  
Contorted in pain.

And where the dead lay  
There are no grave stones,  
Just thousands of tall, straight trees,  
Full of bird songs,  
That break up the sky.


End file.
